


Slut Serenade

by 1031198



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Newt gets messy, Oral Sex, Splish Splash this is Trash, fucked, slutty newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1031198/pseuds/1031198
Summary: Newt is the resident whore who gets passed around like a priceless piece of decor.
Relationships: Gally/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Slut Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, writing for this fandom all of the sudden. This piece of bad porn is not my proudest, but I still feel the need to share it. I actually suck at writing porn, so that's why it seems tasteless. Anyways, let me know what you think, even if you hate it.

Throughout the end of the world, there was one thing that Newt managed to keep: his slutty personality. Maybe it was his needy personality presenting itself in an unusual way or something of the sort, but damn did he like dick. Even after he shattered one of his legs did he continue to let the other boys take turns on him. His favorite fuckbuddy was Gally, the one who would give it to him like no other. One time he even sent a handwritten note down the box asking for an “effeminate clothing item.” The elation he felt when picking the little red-dotted dress out of the box was like none other. He was well aware of his cross-dressing kink and was sure that Gally would be just as astonished when he saw it. 

He waited until the sun had gone down in the glade to put on the silky article of clothing. It was just a little tight but showed off his feminine physique perfectly. After smoothing his hands over the slight wrinkles, he made his way to Gally. The blond was still awake in his hammock, a glass of the amber-coloured alcohol in his hand. “Eh, Gally.”

The brawny male could identify that voice from anywhere, and it always made him perk up instantly. Although everyone took their turns fucking the life out of Newt, Gally liked to fantisize that he was the sole provider for the other male’s sexual needs.

“Come on.” Newt urged impatiently, pulling on Gally’s arm and breaking him from his thoughts.

Gally grinned at him as he got up, leading them to the most secluded spot in the square landscape of the glade. Newt was sure that the other male hadn’t noticed his get-up yet, and felt adrenaline run through his body at the thought of him discovering it. Once they found the perfectly private spot, Gally laid out the singular blanket in the grass, not bothering to bring one to cover their soon-to-be-naked bodies. The stars were glowing in the sky as Newt was gently pushed to the ground. “Oh? What’s this?” Gally remarked, hand going to feel the material of the dress. 

Newt cleared his throat and looked up innocently at his friend. “Something special, just for you.”

“Holy fuck-” Gally ran a hand under the dress, feeling the soft thighs underneath and succumbing to Newt’s seductions. “You’re so sexy.”

Newt laughed a dainty laugh, taking ahold of gally’s hand and placing it on his crotch. Gally smirked, pushing the dress up to reveal the body beneath it. The softest skin, pale and perfect. Their position made it so much better, with Newt on his back, looking up at Gally who was on his knees and towering over him. Although Gally thought that the outfit was stunning, he couldn’t help but remove it the second he got the chance. He was about to dive into the pinkest little nipples when someone was interrupting them. “Hey, let me in on the fun.” Whispered the person. 

Even in their somewhat secluded spot did someone find them. The other gladers were just like sharks smelling blood; when Newt got naked, they instantly knew.

Gally whipped around to see Thomas standing there, biting his lip at the scene. “No, dude, go away.” He snapped, angry at the interruption. 

Newt strained to see who it was. It wasn’t until Gally moved out of his line of sight that he caught eye of Thomas. “Let him stay.” He was suddenly saying, getting desperate for someone’s—anyone’s cock to be deep inside him. 

Gally scoffed but didn’t dare argue with his Newt. “Whatever, wait until I’m done.”

Thomas took a seat on the wet grass but knew that it wouldn’t last for long. With that resolved, things resumed and Gally was back to sucking the nipples until they were hard nubs. It was like only the two of them were there as he moved to lick and mark all over the other boy. “Nnnn.” Newt was already writhing around and making noise, just like the little whore he was.

After Gally had enough, he easily turned Newt over and got him on his knees, ass up in the air. He grabbed the vial of a concoction made by Frypan that they dubbed “lube” and began slicking it all over his fingers. The night was quiet around them, so the wet noises were quite loud and obtrusive. Newt’s dick was wet just like a virgin’s pussy as Gally pushed his first finger in, all the way to his knuckle. The blond beneath him was needily pushing against that digit instantly, so he inserted another. It was always a surprise to see just how horny Newt was.  
There was nothing else to do at night other than getting drunk and fucking, afterall, and the resident whore could prove it by how his ass welcomed objects and body parts alike.

Gally had finally gotten Newt properly prepared and even had his cock lined up when he felt another body next to him. “The fuck?” He raised an eyebrow and glared at Thomas.

Before he got a reply, Thomas was thrusting his own dick into the welcoming wetness of Newt’s ass. Gally’s face went red with rage, and he had to refrain from breaking one of their rules and attacking Thomas. What stopped him from doing just that was the idea that popped into his head at that moment. Without warning, he was pushing into the cavern beside Thomas’s dick, invading the space with his own cock. Newt’s ass was so stretched that it didn’t hurt, it just felt intense. A loud almost-scream escaped his mouth as the two boys fucked his ass with an intensity that couldn’t be beaten by anyone else. 

“Oh god!” 

The friction of Gally’s dick and Newt’s ass was quite the combination. Thomas was a little inexperienced when it came to sex, so he was coming way before Gally. After pulling out, he laid down on the grass, catching his breath and going through the motions of post-orgasm. Gally kept going, hitting Newt’s prostate like an expert. The spectacle was rising in volume, but none of them cared. After feeling alive once again, Thomas decided to give back to Newt, who’d just let them rent his ass for the past few minutes. He climbed underneath the small blond, like he was working on a car or something, and took the cute little dick into his mouth. Newt’s whole body was shaking as a mouth worked on his swollen cock. “Tommy, please! Milk me dry!” He was yelling in that thick accent of his. 

That made Thomas’s dick come back to life, but he ignored it. He had the blond at his mercy now, and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to milk his dick into oblivion. Newt was already so worked up that he came hard into Thomas’ wet, welcoming mouth, and the brunette lapped up the cum like it was his first drink in a week. For some unknown reason, Gally didn’t tire out for quite some time. He had the unlikely stamina that no one else possessed. However, Newt was beginning to feel weak, so he allowed his body to slump to the ground. The movement didn’t disturb Gally as he continued to work himself through the motions. 

Suddenly, another figure appeared out of the blackness of the night. “I heard all of the commotion, and I want a turn.” 

Gally let out a growl as he held Newt in place. It seemed like tonight wasn’t going to be a night of privacy. Before Minho could ruin Gally’s night as much as the other intruder did, Gally was letting himself tip over the edge of pleasure so that he could pull out and step aside. Minho replaced him immediately, grabbing the dress to clean up the mess that the other two had left behind. “Damn Newt, your ass gets bigger every time I fuck you. Probably because you let everyone fill it with cum.” Minho was saying, licking his lips lewdly.

“Fill me up like the bitch I am.” Newt agreed, his accent making the words seem impossibly more sultry and heated. 

Minho didn’t answer. He had to deal with hearing all of the noise from before and was ready to just do the deed. Unlike the other boys, he liked to look at Newt’s facial expression as he fucked him, so he turned him back around and placed the blond’s ankles on his shoulders. Newt looked exhausted, but that never deterred anyone. “Hey, don’t be useless, come help him.” Minho motioned for the other two to join him.

Thomas was first to clamber over to the pair, stroking his dick and telling Newt to open his mouth. Gally was standing to the side with his arms crossed, angry as always. As Minho and Thomas went to work, Gally felt himself getting turned on again, so he pushed aside his jealousy for the time being and went over to Newt. There was only one place left, so he got to his knees by the dick and went to town on it. Gally’s big mouth only benefited one person, Newt, who liked the feeling of his lips on his sensitive dick. 

Everything at once was overstimulating, and he was already so sensitive from coming once. A string of noises came from his throat and he tensed up from all his nerves being activated. He would’ve been so much louder if it wasn’t for Thomas’s dick being so far down his throat. Minho was thrusting slow and hard and it made Newt feel hot and tingly all over. His blond hair was sticking to his face as he sucked Thomas’s dick with fervent passion. Thomas looked down at the mess beneath him and smiled. Nights like these always brightened everyone’s mood.

When Newt began feeling another round of pressure building in his stomach, it was like he was transported to another dimension. He felt numb all over, and suddenly he was coming again into Gally’s mouth this time. The feeling afterward lasted longer than before, but God did it feel good. Thomas was petting his head as he came again, close to the same time as Newt, and made sure that his cum was swallowed. All four of them worked like a well-oiled machine. The second that the dick was removed from his mouth, Newt was heavily panting and trying to cool down.

Minho, who was good at ignoring his surroundings, pulled Newt’s hair roughly as he fucked the small male, eliciting a muffled groan from his throat. Newt had a thick stream of saliva and cum drizzling from his chin, which fueled the glader that was fucking him in that moment. His ribcage was burning with the intensity of hormones and emotions, and a choked sob wracked his body and he struggled to keep from keeling over and retching into the grass. A usual occasion for the sensitive male. 

Minho ground his body hard into the blond’s, fingers leaving trails of angry red marks down the freckled skin. The two other gladers were yelling obscenities in the background as Minho came, a symphony of congratulatory phrases and sexual innuendos. The sky was cloudless and starry as Minho got up and made himself presentable again, leaving Newt on the cold grass, shaking and euphoric. Gally was standing by as Thomas and Minho walked back to the sleeping area, having a casual conversation about how nice it felt to get “release”. 

“'You alright?” He asked as he removed his jacket and draped it over Newt’s naked form.

Newt stirred a little, wrapping his body with the familiar fabric. “Yeah.”

He was dazed, just as Gally expected. After everyone had their turns, Gally would stay behind and make sure that Newt made it back to his hammock at the very least. In his mind, it was his duty. He waited for Newt to regain his senses, then helped him clean up and re-dress. The dotted dress was used as a rag, with Gally’s promise of it being washed afterwards. With wobbly legs, Newt began back to his spot, all the while with Gally’s arm lazily strung across his waist. If he wasn’t worried about the repercussions, he may have proposed that just the two of them stay up, get drunk, and stare at the artificial stars.


End file.
